1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to games generally and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a novel board game which simulates the financial events that one may encounter as one proceeds through life.
2. Background Art
The playing of board games has been a popular form of education and entertainment for many years. For example:
U.S. Pat. No. 53,561, issued Apr. 3, 1866, to Bradley, describes a board game called the "checkered game of life" and is intended, in part, to "forcibly impress upon the minds of youth the great moral principles of virtue and vice."
U.S. Pat. No. 2,026,082, issued Dec. 31, 1935, to Darrow, describes the popular game of "Monopoly" which is a game of bartering, thus involving trading and bargaining.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,182,531, issued Dec. 5, 1939, to Beard, describes a board game in which players encounter various financial transactions, the purpose of the game being for the players to achieve certain pension goals.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,279,422, issued Jul. 21, 1981, to Shaw, describes a board game directed to simulating the various academic and financial occurrences which befall a college student.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,416,454, issued Nov. 22, 1983, to Delamontagne, describes a board game which simulates a retail store environment and which is intended as a management training tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,118,113, issued Jun. 2, 1992, to Ahlers et al., describes a board game which is intended to heighten environmental awareness and teach measures to improve the environment.
None of the above patents describes a board game which simulates the financial events that one may encounter as one proceeds through life, as is described and claimed herein.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a board game which simulates the financial event that one may encounter as one proceeds through life.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a board game which requires judgment as well as luck.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide such a board game in which the winner is the player who accumulates the largest net worth in a simulated lifetime.
Other objects of the present invention, as well as particular features, elements, and advantages thereof, will be elucidated in, or be apparent from, the following description and the accompanying drawing figures.